"The Fourth Airport-Math" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
20:03 -- START :D -- 20:03 Welcome back to our final airport-math! 20:03 Is everyone... 20:03 Alive? >.> 20:03 Yes. 20:03 >.> 20:03 I mean, I know this plane is taking a while, but... 20:03 T: Barely. 20:03 yes 20:03 Barely. 20:03 Pretty much. 20:03 (I'm just going to talk in Caps Lock for Heather.) 20:03 Yeah... :s 20:03 I don't know, h. :| 20:03 S: Yeah, as long as I have Katie I will be alive :d 20:03 (XD) 20:03 *eh 20:04 K: Oh Sadie :d 20:04 UGGGH. 20:04 H: I can't be-lieve I got eliminatedf. 20:04 L: Girl, relax. 20:04 L: >.> 20:04 K: I can :d 20:04 Eva: Suck it up witch girl 20:04 H: I so will not relax. 20:04 Trent? 20:04 *** Traveler8 has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 20:04 S: Oh my god, so do I :d 20:05 :o 20:05 It's good that you've finally come to your senses. :) 20:05 Trent!! 20:05 G: Guess what? 20:05 :| 20:05 Tyler: hey Gwen :) 20:05 Heather's being mean to me!! 20:05 T: Lindsay! 20:05 -@ 20:05 G: Eva, you know her? 20:05 *:-@ 20:05 -.-' 20:05 Tyler: What? 20:05 T: Errr, Lindsay, when hasn't she? 20:05 That's not nice, eh. :( 20:06 She was my friend 20:06 Tyler: Were Daating 20:06 K: So, not nice 20:06 Well, I, on the other hand, am very pleased to be here. :) 20:06 G: Mhm 20:06 and then she got all mean 20:06 S: I know right! 20:06 Well, I, on the other hand, am very pleased to be here. :) 20:06 G: That's just stupid 20:06 J: Oh, can it, Courtney. 20:06 Well, atleast Heather's my buddy. :d 20:06 Shut up. 20:06 There's a shock. 20:06 *** jaxwim has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 20:06 You were stupd for asking her out 20:06 >.> 20:06 I'm completely relaxed today. 20:06 J: >.> 20:06 :d 20:06 D: Hey Courtney 20:06 Again, there's a shock. 20:06 T: Well... 20:06 I'm here too, heh heh. 20:06 Eva: Take it back! 20:06 How's your lawsuit? 20:06 Sorry I was distracted. 20:06 G: I was talking to Tyler, relax. 20:06 T: Heather's just upset that she got fourth place after eliminating herself. 20:06 T: No biggie. 20:07 *Is asleep* 20:07 <.< 20:07 Shut up, Trent. 20:07 Hey Heather 20:07 I don't need any. Thanks to my new guidance counsellor... 20:07 ;) 20:07 T: >.> 20:07 K: Cody, what were you distracted by? 20:07 eVA: sO dj IVE BEEN MEANING TO TEL 20:07 I'm completely zen. :d 20:07 J: Mhm. 20:07 Oh, that's a shock. 20:07 D: Cool. ;) 20:07 L: Course ya are. 20:07 S: Oh my god, I was about to ask that! 20:07 Looks like we've ruled out one raging psychopath. 20:07 -.- 20:07 One? 20:07 J: *eyes Eva* One more to go. 20:07 Yep. 20:07 Eva: your a really nice guy 20:07 K: Don't you just love how we think a like :d. 20:07 Who's the other, eh? :| 20:07 -.-' 20:07 D: O.O 20:07 Idiot. 20:07 S: I know' it's the best :d. 20:08 (OMG, I am SO hungry. BRB.) 20:08 DJ: why thank you Eva! 20:08 *Is asleep* 20:08 (Back. :|) 20:08 Why is it that LeShawna, Gwen, and Ezekiel are the only three people that actually have a brain around here? <.< 20:08 K: Geoff, wake up :d 20:08 DJ: Thats oddly nice of you to say! 20:08 No, no... 20:08 I mean, really. 20:08 Don't wake him up. :d 20:08 (>:D) 20:08 I have a brain!!! 20:08 L: Awww, thanks, girl. I bet you got one too. 20:08 I do!! 20:08 Right, Trent? 20:08 Awwwwwwwww, Heather, you're so nice. :) 20:08 As if, Lindsay. 20:08 G: Mhm. 20:08 You picked TRENT for a boyfriend. 20:08 :o 20:08 :-@ 20:08 T: errr... 20:09 *Tries to hug Heather* 20:09 And, you totally betrayed my alliance. 20:09 S: Kaite is right, no one like's a lazy boy :d 20:09 That's some serious non-brainess. 20:09 T: Whatever floats your boat. 20:09 :o 20:09 *katie 20:09 :-@ 20:09 D: Lindsay, you are just stupid. >.> 20:09 Get off me! 20:09 :-@ 20:09 *pushes Ezekiel away* 20:09 DJ: We can be friends Eva :) 20:09 I have to agree with the... hot Hea 20:09 :@ 20:09 :| 20:09 *Is pushed* 20:09 L: :| 20:09 Eva :) 20:09 T: :| 20:09 J: ;) 20:09 *shoves Heather* 20:09 Did you just call her hot? :| 20:09 Ew. 20:09 :@ 20:09 Well, you know 20:09 S: Heather is so not hot :| 20:09 Her superhero costume... 20:09 ;) 20:09 You DO have eyes, don't you? :| 20:09 But we don't... love each other 20:09 (Crap, now I have three pages to update. -.-) 20:09 (Is this Duncan or Owen speaking :|) 20:09 DJ: But im done being friends with YOU Heather! 20:09 (Yeah. xD) 20:09 (Dunan, remember?) 20:10 Whatever, DJ. 20:10 (Duncan*_ 20:10 L: :-O 20:10 The "nice-guy" thing is really getting old. 20:10 -.-' 20:10 (Duncan**) 20:10 O: I don't think so... 20:10 Duncan, according to page 336 of our agreement.... 20:10 T: *awkwardly hums* 20:10 K: I like him when he is nice. 20:10 The only girl you are allowed to call "hot" is me. 20:10 DJ: your the one with the wrivkles Heather! 20:10 D: I know, I know... 20:10 S: Me too :d. 20:10 :| 20:10 :@ 20:10 :| 20:10 Trent!! 20:10 *wrinkles 20:10 <.< 20:10 T: Huh? 20:10 *inspects face* 20:10 Heather's being mean to me! 20:11 Ugggh. 20:11 When isn't she? 20:11 I'm so done with this game. 20:11 T: When i-- yeah. 20:11 ... 20:11 I don't know 20:11 K: Sadie, you think I am cute right? 20:11 G: Richard, when are you going to shut them all up and begin to do the recap and interview and stuff? 20:11 but she is now!! 20:11 And you *glares at Beth* since when did YOU start caring about Lindsiot?! 20:11 T: *pats Lindsay on the back* It's okay. 20:11 What are you guys talking about? :| 20:11 (notices DJ) 20:11 :( 20:11 DJ! 20:11 Heather's like, super nice. 20:11 Trent, am I stupid? 20:11 Don't run away this time... 20:11 Very. 20:11 T: Course nto. 20:11 :d 20:11 Tyler: Richard you should start talking soon 20:11 S: I so do, you'r even cuter then me :d 20:11 Trent, please don't answer that. 20:11 *not 20:11 Eh. 20:11 Oh. 20:11 Nevermind. 20:11 Well, to me. 20:11 T: You're... 20:11 K: No your cuter :d 20:11 You know, Lindsay...if you were a bit more loyal... 20:11 T: Academically-challenged. 20:11 Maybe you could actually find a friend in this game. 20:11 ;) 20:11 DJ: Gwen! 20:12 Ha! 20:12 Coming from you?! xD 20:12 S: Oh my gosh, thank's. 20:12 *cautiously hugs Gwen* 20:12 *growls* 20:12 :@ 20:12 L: She got a friend! 20:12 (Are we just going to randomly talk to each other? XD) 20:12 L: *puts hand on Heather's shoulder* 20:12 (Yeah...) 20:12 What did you just say, Trent? 20:12 (Probably.) 20:12 See, Lindsay? 20:12 Did you call me challenged? 20:12 K: Heather last time I check, you dont have friend's O.o. 20:12 Even your own boyfriend dislikes you? 20:12 T: I said.. uh... 20:12 (Is Richard dead or something?) 20:12 Shut up, Katie!! 20:12 :@ 20:12 (hugs DJ) 20:12 T: You're good at challenges! 20:12 (Yep.) 20:12 S: Katie is right, as usaul. 20:12 (Yes, Owen killed him b/c of his farting) 20:12 R: *is asleep* 20:12 (Yeah, is h-- REALLY!? O.O) 20:12 Oh. 20:12 Are you sure? 20:12 (XDDDDDDDDD) 20:13 :-@ 20:13 K: Thank's, Sadie :d. 20:13 (Owen relaxes on a couch) 20:13 Tyler: Richard why arent you doing anything! 20:13 *goes offstage* 20:13 T: Yeah! 20:13 *shakes head* To think. I actually used to like you, Lindsay. 20:13 G: He's sleeping, idiot. >.> 20:13 *Is still asleep* 20:13 I was sooo niave. 20:13 J: Oh, please Heather. 20:13 K: Geoff is so lazy -.-'. 20:13 J: By the way... 20:13 J: I still have those tapes from last season. 20:13 J: ;) 20:13 <.< 20:13 S: I know right! 20:14 (he threw them out) 20:14 Eh guys, what if I use my magic moose flute to call Sugarcubes? :D 20:14 (:|) 20:14 You know, Justin. 20:14 (What? -.-) 20:14 O: Justin 20:14 Tyler *high fives Justin* 20:14 Oh, please don't. :| 20:14 J: I know a lot, thank you. 20:14 O: You know you threw them out... 20:14 O: Oh. 20:14 I had problems with that moose last season. >.> 20:14 O: I didn't. 20:14 :@ 20:14 O: Me and it were working together just fine. 20:14 K: Zeke, I want to see sugarcubes again :d. 20:14 And why, again, haven't I won this show?! :@ 20:14 But Sugarcubes loves you the most, Beth. :) 20:14 L: Oh, ho ho. 20:14 S: Me too, Zeke :). 20:14 Because you're mean and ugly. 20:14 L: Don't get me started. 20:14 :-@ 20:14 L: :-O 20:14 O: Because you are a rude backstabber. >.> 20:14 Eva: cause you suck 20:14 O.O 20:15 G: ... 20:15 L: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang! 20:15 Ugggh... 20:15 I am sooo done. 20:15 L: That's a fight in my block! 20:15 L: That's a fight in my block! 20:15 L: That's a fight in my block! 20:15 (XD) 20:15 K: He is right, Harold can't compete with a horse :s. 20:15 And you know what, Lindsay?! 20:15 O: You said that like 10 times... 20:15 What, Heather? 20:15 :-@ 20:15 Those shoes at totally last season! 20:15 S: He so cant't. 20:15 :o 20:15 J: :-O 20:15 *gasp* 20:15 *** Traveler7 is now known as jaxwim 20:15 J: Never insult someone's shoes! 20:15 *gasps* 20:15 S: HEATHER WENT THERE :o! 20:15 Well your face isn't even last season... 20:15 L: :| 20:15 it's last...like...never!! 20:15 :-@ 20:15 D: Owned. 20:15 Tyler: Lindsay dont take that from her! 20:15 ... 20:15 You can't buy a face. 20:15 Idiot. 20:15 -.-' 20:15 K: She totally did! 20:15 Yes you can. 20:15 Guys, must we always fight? :| 20:16 D: Owned. 20:16 Yes.. you can? 20:16 -_-' 20:16 My aunt did 20:16 Oh, yeah, Lindsay. 20:16 L: Actually, you can. 20:16 IN YOUR CASW. 20:16 It's true. 20:16 D: Owne-no you can't. >.> 20:16 CASE.* 20:16 Tyer: You tell her Lindsay! 20:16 :) 20:16 G: Lindsay 20:16 L: :o 20:16 J: :o 20:16 T: :| 20:16 That's plastic surgery 20:16 :o 20:16 Something that made Megan Fox ugly 20:16 >.> 20:16 *doesn't know what to say* 20:16 Did Heather just say something mean?! 20:16 K: Guy's, don't cat fight it is unlady like :@. 20:16 :-@ 20:16 *Is still asleep* 20:16 T: Yes, she did. 20:16 :o 20:16 (Geoff is ttly gettig his old character back XD) 20:16 T: She's been saying stuff like that to you for three seasons! 20:16 *pushes Heather* 20:16 :-@ 20:16 getting* 20:16 There. 20:16 T: O.O 20:16 :op 20:16 L: :o 20:16 Tyler: Bridgette how come your so quiet in all this? 20:17 *pushes Lindsay back* 20:17 J: :-/ 20:17 S: Katie, you are hotter then Megan Fox and Katy Perry :d. 20:17 (I really can't think of anythign for him to do at this moment. XD) 20:17 (XD) 20:17 *walks back onstage, trips, and lands on LeShawna rather large behind* :| 20:17 (XD) 20:17 *anything 20:17 L: :o 20:17 LeShawna's* 20:17 L: Watch yo' step! :@ 20:17 :o 20:17 :-@ 20:17 I'm sorry. :( 20:17 K: Oh my gosh, so are you :d 20:17 O: LeShawna 20:17 Your face is so plastic-surgeoned, it's as fake as LeShawna's prada bag. :@ 20:17 *shoves Heather* 20:17 L: :o 20:17 O: That's happened to me tons of times too. 20:17 :@ 20:17 L: Is it... 20:17 L: Is it... 20:17 *pushes Lindsay harder* 20:17 L: That obvious? :-/ 20:17 You're so mean...that...um... 20:17 Uhhh... 20:17 That you're mean 20:17 :-@ 20:17 It's fake? :o 20:17 Yeah. 20:17 S: Heather, is being really mean. 20:17 ... 20:18 *pushes Heather harder* 20:18 L: :'( 20:18 *** KoopsIsWatching| has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 20:18 Tyler: Heather, why dont you just leave 20:18 L: *cries on her prada bag, the colors begin to fade* 20:18 L: :o 20:18 L: :'( 20:18 K: Like that ugly girl at are school, you know the mean one? 20:18 Lindsay, you're going to get nowhere in life with that attitude. None of you are. Let's just all admit that I'm smarter than all of you. :) 20:18 L: (cries harder* 20:18 *** Traveler has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 20:18 DJ: yeahn, do us all a favor 20:18 :o 20:18 Uh uh! 20:18 *Tries to run and hug LeShawna, but trips* 20:18 J: Oh! 20:18 J: Oh! 20:18 J: Oh! 20:18 J: Nuh-uh! 20:18 S: Oh, she was mean wasn't she? 20:18 ... 20:18 J: I get straight A's, honey, 20:18 I'm smarter than you Heather!! 20:18 J: ;) 20:18 :-@ 20:18 K: Totally :s. 20:18 Omg, that's so true! :| 20:18 Yeah. 20:18 Because you suck up to your teachers. 20:18 T: *holds back a laugh* 20:18 Inclding the male ones. <.< 20:18 :-o 20:19 *:-O 20:19 That was mean 20:19 :-@ 20:19 Suck up? :| 20:19 J: Thatw as ONE time! :@ 20:19 You mean... 20:19 K: A bucket is smarter then, Heather. 20:19 J: Besides the other six times. 20:19 Tyler: Beth are friends with Lindsay again? 20:19 Trent, beat Heather up! 20:19 J: :| 20:19 T: I can't hit a girl... 20:19 :-o 20:19 *:-O 20:19 :( 20:19 Oh. 20:19 T: Than again... 20:19 You hit Justin, didn't you? 20:19 S: I am smarter then, Heather :)? 20:19 T: Heather's not really a girl. 20:19 Eva: I can hit Heather 20:19 <.< 20:19 Ooh. 20:19 G: No duh 20:19 You're all sooo funny. 20:19 G: It took you that long to notice, Trent? 20:19 No we're not! 20:20 Thanks Heather! :D 20:20 You're not funny though either 20:20 T: >.> 20:20 :-@ 20:20 K: You are smart then that famous guy with the bushy hair, I forget his name Einstien or something :p. 20:20 D: We aren't trying to be funny. >.> 20:20 :o 20:20 L: *is still crying on her prada bag* 20:20 S: Thank's Katie :d. 20:20 Eva: Zeke stop siding with her! 20:20 Oh no 20:20 You know, Lindsay. Maybe you could try listening to me a bit more often. Then, you maybe would've actually ha a better chance of winning. -.-' 20:20 :o 20:20 *shoves Heather down* 20:20 :-@ 20:20 :@ 20:20 D: Owned. 20:20 (How long are we supposed to keep talking like this? :|) 20:20 Oh, bring it, dweeb! 20:20 (IDK) 20:20 Guys, stop the violence. :| 20:20 (Ten more minutes.) 20:21 *Wakes up* 20:21 Zip it, Surfer Girl. 20:21 Eva: Get Her Lindsay! 20:21 *** DuncanxGwen|Owen sets mode +o on Lindsay|Cody 20:21 Cat fight! :D 20:21 *** DuncanxGwen|Owen sets mode +o on Richard|Heater 20:21 No one cares about hippies anymore. 20:21 J: *checks himself out in a mirror* 20:21 :o 20:21 They're totally 1970's. 20:21 Just like Lindsay's hairdo. 20:21 Don't insult Bridgette's hips :-@ 20:21 K: I guess cat fight's wake up Geoff :|. 20:21 Or my hair!! 20:21 *kicks Heather* 20:21 S: I guess so. 20:21 Tyler: Richard arent you gonna say something? 20:21 *punches Lindsay in the arm* 20:21 :o 20:21 Ow! 20:21 :( 20:22 :@ 20:22 (Richard's asleep.) 20:22 <.< 20:22 :| 20:22 K: Oh my gosh, guy's don't fight! 20:22 *punches Heather on the arm* 20:22 :o 20:22 She's mean. 20:22 *punches Lindsay harder* 20:22 *tries to hold Lindsay back* 20:22 :o 20:22 J: *dramatically* I'm. Getting. A latte. >.> 20:22 Ow! 20:22 Tyler, stop it!! 20:22 :-@ 20:22 Trent, get him off of me. 20:22 Tyler: Lindsay stop your gonna hurt yourself! 20:22 Whatever. 20:22 Since I'm leaving this game in a few days... 20:23 No one can touch me. :d 20:23 *Pokes Heather* 20:23 And I'll be done with Lindsiot. 20:23 (*kills Heather and wins Total Drama World*) 20:23 -_- 20:23 And Ezekiot. 20:23 Oh, happy day. 20:23 *** FiberWriter85 is now known as Justin| 20:23 (>:D) 20:23 K: Guy's, can't we just talk about the final two :d. 20:23 :o 20:23 Fine. 20:23 S: I agree :d. 20:23 I think Izzy's a total raging psycho. 20:23 Yes, Heathiot? :) 20:23 She's so stupid. 20:23 All of this shoving has messed up my hair! 20:23 I need to go- 20:23 :o 20:23 :-@ 20:23 Eh, these pet neams we have are funny. 20:23 Trust me. 20:23 *names 20:23 It was already messed up. 20:23 ;) 20:23 K: Izzy, is better then Noah. 20:23 * Lindsay|Cody pushes Heather down. 20:24 :-O 20:24 * Lindsay|Cody kicks Heather. 20:24 :-@ 20:24 Tyler: Izzy and Noah are both cool1 20:24 S: I agree, Noah say's mean thing's :s. 20:24 O.o 20:24 That's for calling me stupid 20:24 *gets up and pushes Lindsay harder* 20:24 :o 20:24 :-@ 20:24 L: Izzy better win. >.> 20:24 That's for denying the truth! 20:24 *kicks Lindsay* 20:24 O: Izzy is so rude. >.> 20:24 Ow!! 20:24 :'( 20:24 We used to be datin 20:24 We used to be datin 20:24 Trent!! 20:24 *goes offstage again* 20:24 dating* 20:24 L: Izzy was coo'! 20:24 And you know the story 20:24 L: NOah a foo'! 20:24 You know, Beth. 20:24 Let's go Noah 20:24 :Tyler Heather! Lindsay! stop fightin! 20:24 Now I see why you hate Lindsay. 20:24 What, now, Heather? 20:24 * Tyler: 20:24 K: Aw, you two were a cute couple :d 20:24 L: Izzy's cool! Noah's a fool! 20:24 L: Izzy's cool! Noah's a fool! 20:24 Why's that? 20:24 Because she is such a slu- 20:24 D: I don't care who wins. I hate both of them. >.> 20:24 *** Watcher000 has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 20:24 A what? 20:24 S: They so were :d. 20:24 *hits Heather* 20:24 Tyler, you can't stop a good cat fight. :| 20:24 :-@ 20:24 Ow! 20:25 She's a what? 20:25 *hit Heather again* 20:25 I didn't hear that. 20:25 I probably shouldn't mention the time that Izzy stalked me between seasons. -.- 20:25 *hits 20:25 G: Same, but they are nice. Just Noh needs to pipe down and Izzy needs to stop stalking me. 20:25 *slaps Heather* 20:25 Could you please mentioned what you called her, Heather? 20:25 :@ 20:25 *** DuncanxGwen|Owen sets mode +v on Justin| 20:25 Let's just say she's completely skanky. <.< 20:25 DJ: I have had enough! 20:25 :o 20:25 :| 20:25 :-O 20:25 (That word's been used on the show, so... :|) 20:25 *grabs Heather* 20:25 K: I was sad when I was eliminated, but as long as Sadie is here I will be happy :d. 20:25 Completely skanky, you say? 20:25 * Lindsay|Cody punches Heather. 20:25 L: :-O 20:25 Hey! 20:25 I think she tried to call her a slushie, Beth. 20:25 *** tdifanie100 has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 20:25 :@ 20:25 Let me go! 20:25 I'm going to go fix my hair 20:25 *drags Heather off stage* 20:25 * Lindsay|Cody walks offstage. 20:25 S: Oh my gosh Katie :d. 20:25 That's impossib- 20:25 * DuncanxGwen|Owen Duncan punches Heather. >.> 20:25 Heeeey!!! 20:25 :@ 20:25 I donn't think so, Ezekiel. 20:25 (brb) 20:25 ... 20:25 *** Lindsay|Cody has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 20:26 (You can't hit a girl.) 20:26 (WTF?) 20:26 (Is Duncan like, drugged?) 20:26 *shoves her into bathroom and locks door* 20:26 (my bad) 20:26 (:|) 20:26 (XD) 20:26 (:p( 20:26 (XD) 20:26 Hey! 20:26 (cut that out and say Gwen XD) 20:26 Get me out of here! 20:26 Heather's nothing but a.... trollop, so to speak. :s 20:26 K: I hope this show end's soon, all I need is Sadie and a corn dog :d. 20:26 (XD) 20:26 True. @Beth 20:26 *** Traveler9 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:26 L: What the heck kind of a word is that? 20:26 L: :| 20:26 Let me out of here!! 20:26 :@ 20:26 (I am working on my userpage and not thinking XD) 20:26 S: I love corn dog's to, Katie ;d 20:26 R: *wakes up* 20:26 Is the catfight over? :| 20:26 It's a word. :d 20:26 L: You needa stop readin' them 50's books. 20:26 *:d. 20:26 Hey! :p 20:26 L: *shakes head disapprovingly* 20:26 R: And, uhhh... 20:26 R: That ends today's show. :| 20:26 I don't read those. 20:27 Richie's back in the living! Eh. :D 20:27 K: I love you and Justin Biber. :). 20:27 R: Join us next time for the dramatic conclusion of... 20:27 R: TOTAL! 20:27 R: DRAMA! 20:27 S: oh buy guys :d 20:27 *knocks Richard back out with a random pan* It's not over yet. :( 20:27 R: WORLD! 20:27 -- END -- T T T